The Secret's in the Santa
by weirdgirl42
Summary: Anyone else think Cal and Gillian are hiding something?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's Note: This is my first Lie to Me fic. Please let me know what you think. This fic came about because I'm pretty sure Cal and Gillian are already together and the writers are gonna pull a CSI grissom/sara thing on us at some point. Anyway, enjoy._

**The Secret's in the Santa**

Cal stood leaning against the wall, carefully watching Emily and her new boyfriend as they laughed at something Loker had said. He wasn't sure if the lack of deception and depravity on the boy's face made him happy or worried. But like it or not, Emily was growing up, he was going to have to learn to live with it.

"Hey."

Cal turned and smiled as he saw Gillian come to stand next to him. "What you think of this one then?" he asked, nodding towards the boy.

"He seems nice. Seems to like Emily. What more can we hope for?"

Cal grinned at her use of the word 'we' but said nothing.

"Can I see you for a minute?" Gillian asked.

"Course," he replied. With a hand on the small of her back he followed her into his office. As soon as the door was shut he felt himself being pushed up against it.

Gillian's mouth was on his, kissing him with a force he was not used to when it came to her. This was more than the enthusiasm she usually showed. This was more than the sweet passion of their first kiss the night he'd showed up at her place after being held hostage. This was even more than the scared passion of the apology sex the night after Terry had left and he'd shown up at her apartment again to beg forgiveness for what he'd said. This was desperation more than anything. Not that he minded, no he would take any piece of Gillian that she was willing to give him. But when he felt the wetness of her tears against his face he pushed her away gently.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said. "It's alright. I'm fine."

Gillian nodded at his words, trying to prevent more tears from falling. "I know," she said. "I just…god Cal what is it with you and having guns pointed at you recently?" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Cal wrapped his around her tightly. They'd had to keep their hug brief when he'd walked into the Christmas party, keeping secrets from people trained in detecting deception was annoying at times. When he'd seen her standing there he'd wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her forever. They'd managed to keep it to a brief kiss that fudged the boarder between cheek and lips and a short hug. Now, however, he could hug her the way he'd wanted to and he felt some of the tension release from his body.

"I'm sorry luv," he whispered, pressing his lips to her head. "I'll try to keep away from the guns for a while yeah?"

Gillian laughed against his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," he replied, reaching up to brush the remnants of tears from her face. He kissed her again briefly before pulling her back into his arms. "You know I love you right?"

Gillian leaned back in his arms and ran her hand over the lines in his forehead. "I'm a trained deception expert Cal. I knew before you did."

Cal laughed and released her, moving over to his desk. He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a carefully wrapped box. "I wanted to give you this now," he said. "Cause tomorrow morning Emily is gonna be all freaking out over presents and there might not be time."

"Cal she's not eight anymore." She took the present and smiled not only at the sweetness of his gesture but at his certainty that she would be staying over to spend Christmas with him and his daughter. For the first time in her adult life she felt like she had a real family, it was a heady feeling that she was still getting used to.

"Well go on then," Cal said impatiently, "open it so we can get back to the…festivities. Such as they are."

Gillian shook her head at his antics and carefully ripped the paper. Opening the small box she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. Cal, who was leaning down slightly so he could see her eyes as she opened the gift smiled as well at her obvious delight. He had put a great deal of thought into what to give her this year. It wasn't the first Christmas they'd known each other, in fact that number was quickly approaching the two-decade mark. But it was their first Christmas together, and he knew that meant something.

"It's wonderful Cal," Gillian said, holding up the picture frame. It was a photograph taken of the two of them shortly after they'd first met at Oxford. They were standing outside the British Museum, Cal had his arm draped over her shoulder and they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you remember that day?" Cal asked.

"Of course. We presented the micro-expressions paper. If I remember correctly we got a little drunk that night."

"More than a little luv."

"Thank you Cal. I love it."

"Well I noticed your desk was looking a little bare."

Gillian leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you," she repeated.

Cal shrugged. "Well let's get back to this shindig then eh? Torres is gonna start to wonder."

"We're going to have to tell them eventually you know," Gillian said as they left the office, the picture remaining on Cal's desk for the time being.

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out already. Emily's a terrible liar."

**The End**

_Please review!_


End file.
